


If I Could Go Back In Time. - Continuation. New Prompt.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Continuation Prompt; Laura eventually finding Carmilla. (On a rooftop of something cool like that.) and trying to apologize, then giving her reasons for going back. Then Carmilla telling her thoughts of her through the years? Something like that. Maybe have Carmilla reluctant to accept the apology but she eventually does because she's a sap at heart. </p><p>By; Weekoony.</p><p>Additional; I'm posting this separate from the actual fic, because the prompt was by someone else, but it will make more sense if you read 'If I Could Go Back In Time' first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Go Back In Time. - Continuation. New Prompt.

_It took Laura a while, but she finally got up from the chair, glanced over to LaFontaine, who had started messing around with something Laura didn't care to find out about. "I'm gonna go look for her." LaFontaine just nodded their head and went back to focusing on what they were working on. Laura sighed and walked out of the bio lab, she headed for the dorm room first. Once she stepped out into the night, she sighed and wrapped her arm's around herself, if Carmilla wasn't in their room, then she would grab a jacket and look around campus for her. It can't be that hard to find a vampire.. Right?_  
  
_Just as Laura suspected, Carmilla wasn't in their room, she had an idea that Carmilla would try and get as far away from Laura as possible. Laura sighed and walked back out into the night, she searched a few rooms and lecture hall's before feeling like giving up. She glanced up at the sky, the night was clear, there were so many stars out that night. With that thought, Laura decided to check one last place for where Carmilla might be._  
__  
It took some struggling for Laura to get the hatch that lead to the roof open, she felt an odd sense of pride once she had managed it. She quickly climbed out onto the roof and looked around for a moment, before noticing a figure sat on the edge of the roof. Quietly she made her way over to where Carmilla sat. She sat down next to the girl with out saying a word. They sat there in silence, Laura wasn't sure for how long, but she didn't mind, she was just glad Carmilla hadn't got up and left.  
  
_Laura shivered slightly then turned to look at Carmilla. "I'm sorry." Carmilla didn't even turn her head, or make any motion that she had acknowledged what Laura said. "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry for that Carmilla. But I never meant to hurt you like that, I never meant to actually meet you. I just wanted to know what you were like back then. Your always so cold and grumpy, I wanted to know if that was just the vampire in you, or if it was there from when you were human."_  
  
_Carmilla slowly turned her head to look at Laura. "And you couldn't have just, I don't know, asked me?" Laura scoffed slightly and shook her head as she looked at Carmilla. Carmilla turned so she was looking back out across campus. "So what did you learn then Laronica Mars." Her voice was cold as she spoke to Laura, she didn't want to be angry with the girl sat next to her, she had been angry with her for 316 years, but it was so hard to not be angry with her._  
  
_Laura sighed. "Would you have actually told me anything? You didn't even want to tell me about your past to begin with, it took capturing you, starving you then practically forcing you to tell me anything about yourself." Laura paused and looked up at the stars. "I just wanted to know you, the real you, not the you that's been hardened by the years wandering the earth. I wanted to know the girl you were before." Laura shook her head slightly._  
  
_"I learnt that we're not that different." Laura looked over at Carmilla. "Your dad was protective of you, mine's protective of me. You were independent despite of this though, and I'm trying to be independent." Carmilla turned to look at Laura for a moment. She was right, they weren't that different, not really. Carmilla had just seen many many more years that Laura had. Though, Laura was undoubtedly older than her years._  
  
_"I hated you so much, do you know that." Carmilla stared at Laura. "The moment I was murdered, I hated you. When I woke as a vampire, I hated you even more." She paused for a moment. "I hated that you lied to me. I hated that you had the power to lie to me. I never forgot the year you told me you were from. It stayed in my head, as the years went on, it was one year closer too 2014."_  
  
_"I know saying I'm sorry, doesn't change what I did. But I really am Carmilla. I didn't think how this would effect you, I just wanted to know you. I went about getting to know you the wrong way, but in my defense, I didn't actually think the machine would work. And if it did work, I was planning on going to a ball or something, one where I could wear a mask, and get to know you." Laura looked down at the ground then quickly grasped the side of the building._  
  
_Carmilla raised her eyebrow slightly at Laura then glanced down to the floor before looking back to the girl next to her. "You're afraid of heights." Laura nodded slightly, unable to take her eyes off the ground below her. Carmilla rolled her eyes slightly and got up, she moved behind Laura and held her hand out to the girl. Laura hesitantly, took Carmilla's hand and sighed softly when she could no longer see the ground._

_Laura slowly let go of Carmilla's hand. "Why did you come up here, if your afraid of heights?" Laura shrugged slightly and looked down to the floor of the roof. Carmilla just rolled her eyes slightly then walked to lean on the wall. Laura looked up from the floor and over to Carmilla, then slowly she made her way over to where the vampire was stood._

_"I came up here because I wanted to apologize for what I did." Laura crossed her arms and looked at Carmilla. "I'm sorry I made you hate me Carmilla. If I had though how much me going back to see the real you would effect you, I never would have done it. I would have just asked you. But I also know how much talking about your past hurts you."_

_Carmilla's head snapped to Laura. "But you didn't, did you. You didn't think for one second how it would have effected me! You just wanted to do what Laura wanted to do! You are such a child!" Carmilla balled her fists as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, though she didn't need to breath, it helped her to calm down. "You didn't think of anyone but yourself, or the repercussions your actions would have on others."_

_Laura just stood there, shocked and slightly scared at the way Carmilla was acting, she didn't know what to say to the vampire, everything Carmilla was saying is true, she hadn't thought of anyone but herself. "I loved you. I knew you for no more than an hour, and I loved you." Carmilla's voice was so soft Laura almost didn't hear the words that left her lips._

_Laura opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I'm sorry Carmilla. I didn't know that." Carmilla scoffed and shook her head. "I didn't go back to that time to make you fall in love with me, I went back to get to know you." Carmilla glared at Laura and took a few steps closer to the girl, she wanted to scare her, she wanted her anger to be used for something, even if it was scaring the girl in front of her. "Besides, you ended up falling in love with Ell."_

_Carmilla wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly the hand that had been balled at her side was grasping around Laura's throat. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. You don't get to mention her." As quickly as she had grasped Laura, she let her go and just stared at her. Laura took a few step's away from Carmilla, she knew in the back of her mind that the vampire wouldn't ever hurt her, but she realized just how angry with her Carmilla actually was._

_"I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say Carmilla? I can't take back what I did, what's done is done that doesn't change that I know now that what I did was wrong! But I can't change it any more than you can! You can hate me and be angry with me that's fine with me. I get that I betrayed you." Laura sighed. "I get that Carmilla." She looked at the vampire._

_Carmilla sighed softly and let her body relax. "You betrayed me, like she did." Carmilla looked into Laura's eyes. "I don't hate you, and I'm done being angry with you. I knew this day was coming, the day you went back. But you betrayed me. When I was in that coffin, I didn't just think about how Ell had betrayed me, I though about how you did as well. I promised myself when I was in that coffin that I would never fall in love again. And I failed that. The moment I saw you again, I knew I was a goner."_

_Laura listened to everything Carmilla had to say. "Over the years, following my Mother, taking the girl's, pretending to love them, I never thought I would have fallen for Ell. But I did. I loved her and for that time, I forgot what betrayal I had coming in my future. I forgot because I had her. She was there and she loved me. But then she betrayed me, and I was trapped in that coffin, and all I could think about was how the two girl's I had loved, betrayed me."_

_Laura took a step towards Carmilla and gently placed her hand on the vampires arm, she was slightly shocked when Carmilla didn't pull away like she had expected. "I promised myself that when I saw you, I'd give you a hard time. That's why I called you those names, why I stole your food, your pillow. It annoyed you." Carmilla smiled slightly. "I suppose your right, my biggest revenge, is to be annoying."_

_Laura looked at Carmilla and sighed softly. "I'm so so sorry Carmilla." She rubbed Carmilla's arm slightly. "I know you won't accept the apology, I just... How can I make this better? I know I can't make it right, but how do I make it better?" Laura tilted her head slightly. Carmilla sighed and just shrugged before stepping away from Laura._

_"You can't make it better Laura." She turned to look at Laura. "But your wrong, I do accept the apology." She gave Laura a small smile. "I knew I'd always forgive you Laura. You may have hurt me, you may have betrayed me and I may have hated you, but I was always going to forgive you." Carmilla looked to the sky for a moment, realizing it was getting lighter. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm, it's gonna get light soon, and I'm sure you haven't gotten any sleep tonight."_

_Laura yawned softly at Carmilla's words, seeming to suddenly realize that she hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours, due to finishing off the machine, then going back to 1698, and then trying to find Carmilla. She nodded slightly and let Carmilla lead her over to the hatch she had come through, she quickly slipped through the hatch, her eyes starting to droop slightly. Once Carmilla was stood next to her, Laura lent her head slightly on Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla tensed slightly for a moment when she felt Laura's head on her shoulder. She relaxed soon after and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders._

_Carmilla managed to get them back to the dorm room, thankfully Laura was conscious enough to actually walk beside Carmilla. "'Milla?" Carmilla tilted her head slightly as she gently helped Laura down to her bed. "'Ove ou." Laura yawned and shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I mean, love you. You said you fell in love with me in 1698, well, I hope one day you can love me again, because I love you. That's the main reason I went back." With that Laura lay her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Little did she know Carmilla just smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head._

_"I already love you, you still human."_

* * *

**_A/N - So this is a continuation, though I don't think I did a good enough job. but hopefully people like it and the person with the original prompt doesn't mind. I also hope the person that gave me this prompt is happy with how I did it._ **

 


End file.
